


Breath

by Glamofoxy89



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamofoxy89/pseuds/Glamofoxy89
Summary: Just a little drabble, dreamed this piece.





	Breath

_The ground is white._

 

I see you two standing at the balcony. You are fighting so loud and angry. Your voices filled with anger and resentment, your arms flailing around and faces frozen in hate and disdain.

It almost makes my ears ring and anxiety rise. Another day, another fight.

Never enough.

Suddenly you just fall over the railing, to the ground.

 

_The ground is so white, so pure but still so hard and cold._

 

I run and run to the downstairs, out of the door to you - the distance feels so long.

 

When finally I get to you, you are not moving – your eyes just open, seeing nothing. I try to call your name over and over again. I try to call emergency line, but no avail. Tears are just streaming down my face, breathing hard and mind racing thousand thoughts.

 

I yell the man to call emergency line, but he isn't doing nothing, just staring from the balcony – _staring_ _us._

 

I touch you, trying to keep you here I just hold your hand. Hoping it would keep you warm and alive. In my mind nothing happens, frozen to that time.

Suddenly I see him coming out of the house and I breath little bit easier, help is happening. But there is something shiny in his hands, something hard – _a gun._

 

He comes closer and closer to us, mad glint in his eyes.

I try to call desperately to emergency line, heart pounding in my chest, breathing so fast that I start hyperventilating.My hands are shaking and shaking, phone trying to slip through my fingers. And he comes closer and clos-

 

The ground was white, now it's blemished and bloody red.

It starts to snow again and _the silence is perfect._

 


End file.
